Linear guide systems include guide rails and carriages. The guide rails typically include holes for bolts required to mount the guide rail. These known guide rails include slots for cover strips which are used to prevent contaminants from entering the mounting holes. Installing the cover strips requires a special rolling tool and requires a user to manually guide the special rolling tool along the cover strip to secure the cover strip within the slot of the guide rail. These special rolling tools can be expensive and difficult to operate. Additionally, different sized rolling tools are required for different sized rails, increasing costs. It would be desirable to provide a simplified and more cost effective installation tool that does not require a user to manually press the cover strip within the slots of the guide rail.